The Sphere Of Eternity
by Nightstar 1000
Summary: Malfoy gives a cursed scroll to a first year and Harry finds out that its very important. Then Voldemort 'goes' to Hogwarts and gives them warnings and asks for 'help' but then Harry realized what he wanted could give him unlimited power...
1. The Sorting Ceremony

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and co. CH 1 Harry, being bored, looked around the Great Hall. He hoped that the Sorting Ceremony would be quick for he was starved. Now he really wanted to eat and he regretted ignoring Ron's advice about sneaking food from the long train ride. He watched jealously as Ron gulped down a few chocolate frogs so quickly that it looked like he just swallowed them whole. Harry could tell that Ron had a big appetite and doubted that he would share any of his food. He could feel the ache of his empty stomach and hear its super loud grumbling. He sighed a helpless sigh and turned his attention away from Ron and his loud slurping sound from drinking. He turned to his other best friend, Hermione and hoped that talking to her would ease his unattainable hunger. Unfortunately, all she talked about was homework and that made him sick to the stomach. The last thing he wanted was a sick AND empty stomach. "Hermione, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase drop the subject!" Harry begged. "Let's just talk about pleasant things such as do you have any food for me to eat?" "If you really want something to eat, then why don't you ask Ron? I unlike him would certainly not sneak food into the Great Hall." Hermione said. "He's too much of a pig!" Harry complained. "Hey! Who're calling a pig?!" Ron, who unfortunately overheard, yelled hysterically. "You are. You won't even share your food with me." Harry replied madly. "You never even asked me so there!" Ron argued. "Would you've given me some even if I did?" "Yeah, sure I would've as soon as I'm finished my share!" "Or in other words no, right? I see that you are finished your share right now." "Oh...er...right." Ron looked guiltily down at his empty sack of food. "Shut up and pay attention will you?" Hermione hissed just as the Sorting Ceremony began. Harry tuned out as the first-years were called up one by one to the sorting hat. All Harry could think of was that the feast was coming up soon. He almost fell asleep after that or maybe he did because the next second, there were plates on the tables. "THIS JUST TOTALLY SUCKS!!" Harry heard Ron and the other Gryffindors yell. "What do you mean? This totally ROCKS! There's plenty of FOOD!" Harry said and started munching down mashed potatoes. "Weren't you listening Harry? There were NO GRYFFINDORS this year!" Hermione explained. "What?!" Harry exclaimed, spraying chomped up fruit all over the table. He glanced around and realized that Hermione was right. The other houses were filled with new students yet theirs seemed so empty that it made no difference if there were nobody in it. 


	2. The Scroll

CH 2: The Scroll Esmeralda's POV: I got sorted into Slytherin but I don't really mind it that much, except when those really annoying kids, Crabbe and Goyle started talking to me. I had to tell them to shut up for a billion times. Finally, Draco Malfoy, this other 6th year boy with white hair and pale skin (and boy, did he look UGLY) came and told them to mind their own business. He talked to me for a few minutes. He kept on saying things such as Death Eaters and Voldemort. I heard about those names before. Malfoy wasn't really fun to talk to but he sure was better than those other two dorks. He said something about Voldemort's weakness but I wasn't really paying attention. Later, I realized that I should've but that's after. The next day, I had Potions first. The other Slytherins were really excited. Everyone knows they'll get a passing mark even if they did nothing. Snape was real cheap, that's for sure, but hey, who cares. Unfortunately, we didn't get to do anything except copy of the board. I was surprisingly relieved when class was over. Snape had to look over all the notes. I looked down at my untidy writing. Luckily, Snape gave me a passing mark. Next was transfiguration. It was not much better. During lunch, Malfoy passed me a note. It said: See me after lunch in the library. I shrugged and continued copying in my book. After lunch, I went to the library. Malfoy was already there. He handed me a crumpled up scroll and told me it was very important not to look at it until later. I was seriously annoyed at him. Plus, he just happened to bring his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I just call them the Dorks. "Really, even read the warning on the side. It said: do not open until midnight or something bad will happen," Malfoy said, trying to convince me. Unfortunately for him, I was not easily influenced. I told him that I will open it at midnight straight. As soon as the afternoon lessons began, I opened the scroll. All of the sudden, I wished I hadn't. The whole class was amazed, even the teacher, Professor Binns. Even the whole school came to the classroom. I shut my eyes tight. I knew I would get expelled real badly. I was so mad at Malfoy for getting me in this mess, even though he had warned me. I opened my eyes, expecting the whole school to be mad. That probably would've been true except for one thing. I was no longer in the classroom. I was in the world of nothingness. Every-where was white and shapeless. Another thing: I still had the unrolled scroll clutched tightly in my hand. It freed itself from my grasp and floated, glimmering. Then ... FLASH! The landscape changed. It was like traveling by floo-powder. 


	3. The Other Side

CH 3: The Other Side

Jenna's POV:

I looked around and surprisingly I did not see anyone. This was wrong. The whole school was there a second ago. I felt very uncomfortable and my stomach was growling.

"Jenna! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around. My best friend Melissa was running towards me.

"Hey, Mel, how's it going?" I asked, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"What does it look like? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere without a single clue of how to get back!" Melissa must be really annoyed.

"If you don't know where we are, then who else would, if there are anyone else here." I groaned.

"There must be. If I found you, then we can find everyone else. It's not like we're trapped in some magical made-up world… (looking around) or maybe we are…"

"There's no point in just standing around. Let's go and try to find the others, if they're here." I said.

"The choices are slim and none and I think slim just walked out of town but I'll go with you anyways."

"Great, now we have something to do. Soooo, where should we go first? Everywhere looks the same to me," I stared into the world of nothingness.

"No kidding. I say we go this way…or was it this way… no I think it was this way… actually, it was this way… no obviously not, I say its this way… maybe lets go north, which is…this way…or…this way…no that's south, I think…how's this…"

"We aren't going anywhere if this continues. Listen to me now. We go this way… no this way… yes this time we go… okay…how's this way…WE AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE!!" I screamed.

"I see something over there let's go!" Melissa said. I followed her and hoped that it was the right way, not that I could do any better but hey, who cares. We reached a part where the nothingness ended. Maybe Mel knew where to go after all. On the other side was a forest. Maybe it was the rain forest, it was humid that's for sure.

"Should we go in?" Melissa asked.

"Sure why not. We have finally found a way out of that place!!" I said.

"Yeah, but how do you know that it not going to get any worse?"

"Um…well…there is no point in just wondering around in nothingness and plus how many times will we come across an exit? Let's go!" I screamed.

"Okay, just this once," Melissa groaned. We stepped over to the rain forest place and then, all of a sudden, the world of nothingness disappeared. In its place, the rest of the rain forest stuff grew.

Author's note: I know it's not really the main point right now but it will be after. I will right about the other character on the next chapter. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not.


	4. The Boggart

Ch 3: The Boggart

Melissa's POV:

Jenna and I were walking down the forest which Jenna kept calling a 'rain forest.' It was so humid that I almost suffocated. Then suddenly, I got really tired. I just remembered that yesterday, I didn't sleep until 12:00 because I was too hyper. I ate a lot of…stuff. I really wanted to lie down and rest but Jenna was following me so I had to make sure we got out first.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Jenna asked.

"No, go ahead without me. I think I'll just lie down and sleep," I answered, yawning. "Aww, the sun's too bright."

"Mel, we're in a serious situation here," Jenna said. I could tell she was annoyed but like I care.

"Fine, just follow me. But I'm only doing this because of the sun," I said.

We walked for a really long time. I lost count between the hours. Then suddenly, I saw another something, just like I did before, when we were in the world of nothingness. We went over and were glad to see that the forest, and the humidity, ended. The other side was really dark. I don't think that it even had a sun. I was really HAPPY because I can fall asleep easily. I led Jen over. This time, it actually was a forest, not a rain forest. It kind of looked like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts but I've never been there…yet.

"It's dark! YAY!" I screamed and leaned back on the trunk of a tree.

"But it's spooky," Jenna said uncertainly.

"Who cares, it's dark!" I closed my eyes and started to sleep. Then I woke up again. "Something isn't right. I know. Accio sleeping bag!" To my surprise, a real sleeping bag came. I started to sleep when Jen woke me up.

"Mel, there's something there…" I looked up. There was a hole in the tree, which was natural. From that hole, a shadow was protruding. That was unnatural, counting the fact that there was no light. I quickly got up and ran behind Jen.

"It's a dementor!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Shut up!" Jenna hissed.

The dementor went closer and closer to Jenna, who was busy trying to cast the Patronus spell and not succeeding.

"I'll save you Jenna!" I yelled stupidly. "Expecto Patro…" I fell asleep in front of Jenna. I knew that was stupid but I was too tired to think. I heard Jenna yelling but I was too tired to hear almost all of it. All I heard was boggart, not that I knew what that meant. "Ravenclaws," I thought. "They know everything." I fell asleep. Just then, I heard an alarm clock ringing loudly in my ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgh!" I screamed and whipped out my wand. I looked around and noticed that the dementor had turned into the alarm clock. "Great! First, we are stuck in the world and nothingness and then the so-called 'rain forest' and now, we have dementors turning into alarm clocks. What next! This is RIDICULOUS!" Suddenly, a jet of light shot out from my wand and the dementor/boggart disappeared. "Oops, what did I just do?"

"You made the boggart go away. Great job!"

"What's a boggart?"

"Shut up and lead the way." Jenna grumbled. We walked for a short while when we spotted someone familiar. It was the Slytherin first year, Esmeralda Sylvan. I called out to her but Jenna told me to shut it. I called anyway. She turned and looked us over. Jenna whipped out her wand, ready for a duel. Her opponent looked ready too.

"Help out," Jenna said.

"You duel, me, I'm staying neutral. I need some sleep." I went over to another tree trunk, got another sleeping bag and made sure that there were no weird dementors and fell asleep, almost.

A/N: I know it's not much. Please review.


	5. The Return

CH 5: The Return

Esmeralda's POV:

"Are we going to duel or are you going to chicken out?" I guess that Ravenclaw, Jenna Charlisse made it clear that she wanted to duel me. I not going to back down but I seriously don't feel like a duel right now. I had enough to worry about. Luckily, her Hufflepuff friend, Melissa Abrielle, was really tired and didn't feel like dueling so I guess it's fair.

"We're dueling and you're going to lose!" Jenna yelled.

"We'll see who loses," I muttered and whipped out my wand.

"While you're dueling, please do not disturb the pleasantness of a good night's sleep, or _else_," Melissa yawned and fell asleep.

Jenna started the duel. "Incarcerous!" She shouted as ropes shot out from the end of her wand.

"Incendio!" Flames shot out of my wand, burning the ropes and heading for Jenna.

She shouted, "Evanesco!" The flames disappeared. Jenna and I dueled for only a few minutes though.

"Impedimenta!" Luckily, we both ducked out of the way just in time as Melissa's spell hit the trees around us. We turned around slowly to face Melissa. She was not very happy. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT DISTURBING? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M KINDA TRYING TO SLEEP HERE? THIS TIME, SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed. I don't think she meant to do the last part but she sounded pretty angry. I guess we were making too much racket. We decided to shut up after that. She went back to sleep after a few seconds. We decided not to duel anymore, just in case.

After a FEW hours, Melissa FINALLY woke up.

"Good morning or afternoon or whatever time it is, Mel," Jenna said. "Are you still going to kill us? We didn't make any noise."

"Since when did I say I wanted to kill you?" Melissa said.

"Do you suffer from any kind of memory loss?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I think I might've mentioned that in a dream," Melissa said, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you awake, because if you are, we can finally find a way to get out of here," Jenna said. "Or perhaps we can first find out how we got here."

"Umm…I…don't…know…" I said slowly. Jenna and Melissa, who was now wide-awake, looked at me suspiciously.

"Well…obviously somebody wanted to get us here," Jenna said, accusingly.

"Uh…yeah…I just…uh…wonder who that…person is…don't you?" I said. They looked at me again. "What, what did I say?"

After an hour, I ran out of excuses and gave them the scroll, which Malfoy had given me. We spent hours studying it.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything on it?" Jenna asked for the fifth time.

"I told you I didn't open it until after five o'clock," I replied.

Jenna pointed her wand at the blank scroll and said, "Aparecium." Nothing happened.

"Well obviously it's not written in invisible ink. Everyone with a wand or invisible ink eraser can read it that way." I said.

"What did Malfoy say when he gave it to you?" Melissa asked.

"He said something about not opening it until midnight," I answered.

"And you obviously did not listen," Jenna said, accusingly.

"Hey, who would trust a dork like him and his other so-called friends!" I argued.

"Obviously not you. Honestly, and I thought Slytherins actually trusted each other," Melissa mocked.

"Hey, if he wasn't a pureblood, he would be just another stupid Hufflepuff," I countered.

"Hey, are you saying I'm stupid!" Melissa shouted.

"Break it up already, you guys are sounding so immature," Jenna said.

We studied the scroll by the light of our wands for another hour before Melissa got impatient. She picked up her wand and started poking it with it.

"GRR! WORK YOU STUPID THING AND SHOW ME A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. Surprisingly, that actually did something. The scroll rolled up and then the thing happened again.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see where we ended up. I did not see Jenna or Melissa but I did recognize the place. I looked again to make sure I was right. It turned out I was. I was in the Slytherin common room. I went up to my bed and looked at my watch which had not been working while I was in the wherever place. It said 12:00 pm. I guess the scroll only works at midnight as Malfoy said. I think it just transported us to where we are supposed to be at midnight.


	6. The Tokala Scroll

Ch 6: The Tokala Scroll

Melissa's POV:

I kind of got mad at Esmeralda's scroll last night but I really didn't expect it to transport us back to the place where we were supposed to be. I guess it only works at midnight so I must have been lucky. Nobody even noticed that we were gone. I asked Jenna today at lunch. At least she remembered so Esmeralda must have too. Jen kept on talking about how I saved her life twice by accident. I really wanted to find out more about the scroll but then again Jen and I cannot just go around talking to a Slytherin. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws don't really match in the first place. I tried to talk to her but people just happened to be walking around wherever we go. Then I remembered that I could always go and see Professor Dumbledore. I snuck out at midnight.

I went up to Dumbledore's office. Only I did not know the password. Just when I thought my great life-saving luck was wearing off, three Gryffindor sixth-years, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger came in. It was as if I was a living good luck charm.

"Hi," I said lamely, trying my best not to sound suspicious.

"Uh…hi!" Ron replied, raising an eyebrow. Harry pushed him aside.

"Are you here to see Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Why else would I be here," I replied.

"What do you want to ask him about? Why don't you ask me, I have all your answers. I'm a prefect," Ron announced, pushing Harry aside.

"Well, thanks anyway but…"

"Yeah, don't listen to him, he's a dork." Harry pushed Ron aside.

"Oh my god! You guys so immature! Allow me," Hermione said, pushing both of them aside. "Hi, my name is Hermione."

"Yeah, I know that. Can you please give me the password. I'm pretty sure you know it. And no I don't want to ask a prefect," I said.

"Okay. Harry and Ron just got in trouble and they had to see Dumbledore. Honestly, and it's only their second day. Well, anyways, the password is Butterbeer."

"Thanks,' I muttered. The four of us went into his office. Dumbledore looked as if he was expecting us.

"Good evening, now what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked in his calm way. I could tell that they wanted me to go first but I didn't.

"Well, you see professor," I started uncomfortably. "My friend, Jenna Charlisse, from Ravenclaw, and I, well, uh. Well you know the Slytherin Esmeralda Sylvan, do you?" He nodded. "What about Draco Malfoy?"

"Sure do, unfortunately," Harry said.

"Well he gave Esmeralda some cursed scroll and told her not to open it until midnight. But she didn't so we somehow got sucked into this world of nothingness and then we went to some so-called 'rain forest' and then I remembered I was partying the other night so then I got really sleepy and we found this really spooky, well it didn't look spooky to me before but anyways we found this really spooky place and then I almost fell asleep when this dementor attacked us and then I tried casting the Patronus charm but I was too sleepy and I fell asleep in front of Jen and then the dementor turned into an alarm clock. I somehow made it go away but then…" I said quickly and paused to take a breath before continuing with my quick talk. "Well Jen said something about Boggarts and then Esmeralda came and dueled against Jen and then I almost stunned them both for they were too loud and disturbing my sleep and then we made friends and then we were trying to figure out how to work the scroll after my nap and then I got mad at it and told it to take us back and surprisingly it took us back and then I don't think anyone remembered that we were gone and…and… andIdon'tknowwhat'sgoingonhere!!!" Dumbledore said I spoke to fast and made me repeat it all over again.

"Cool! I was going to ask Dumbledore about that scroll too!" Harry said after I finished repeating.

"Can you please tell us professor?" Hermione asked.

"The scroll is actually an ancient scroll called the Tokala scroll made by a very powerful dark wizard called Zevegavan. Zevegavan was far more powerful in dark magic than Voldemort. He was also a very great animagus. He could turn into 72 different animals any time anywhere. The most common animals he would turn into though are the wolf and the white hawk." Dumbledore explained.

"Is he still alive?" Harry asked. "If he is, I'll have two dark wizards to worry about. Voldemort and Zevegavan."

"No, I don't think he's alive but nobody has ever defeated him before so there is a chance that he might be. But he's not after you, Harry; he's after…something else."

"What is it?"

"Do you have the scroll by any chance?" Dumbledore asked me.

"No, Esmeralda does. I can get in the Slytherin house if you just give me the password," I said.

"She's not in the Slytherin house. Check in the library, restricted section," Ron replied.

"How do you know?" I said.

"Marauder's Map," Ron replied holding up a map. He handed it to me and said to give it back to him tomorrow morning.

I ran at top speed down the hallways heading towards the library. I checked to see if the coast is clear every second or so. I finally reached the library. I ran to the restricted section and took out my wand.

"Lumos," I muttered. The end lit up and I looked down on the map. I saw Esmeralda but that was not my interest right now. I saw something else. There, below my dot was another dot, which read Tom Marvolo Riddle. I realized that that was Voldemort's real name. He must be a few inches behind me. Then I looked down again. No, he was right behind me! I was too scared to move. I heard footsteps behind me but my feet were glued to the ground. I heard him whip out his wand. I guess my luck ran out. I was going to die. Suddenly, I felt something knock against me and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, hoping it would be quick.

"Stupify!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a jet of blinding light. Then complete darkness.

A/N: It's not much I know but please, please review! Oh, and Jetta Colette Crystal, don't you dare call me evil chicken anywhere or I'll make you IT! I don't mind if you throw marshmallows at me though. And Melissa, don't worry you're still going to save Jen and me. I'm just nice.


	7. The Illusion

CH 7: The Illusion

Jenna's POV:

"Whoa, Mel, are you mad? What do you think you're doing?" I cried as Melissa's stunning spell missed me by an inch.

"Jen, is that you?" Melissa asked.

"No, of course not. I'm…" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you scared me half to death!" Melissa screamed.

"What do I look like, a ghost?" I said.

"Yeah, I thought you were," Melissa replied, sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Well anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Who, me?" I asked.

"What do you think," Melissa said.

"Oh, I was just…ummm… coming to see you," I replied.

"So, you knew I would be here?" Mel asked uncertainly. "Listen, I'm talking about serious stuff and you're just being sarcastic."

"I am not!" I protested. "What were you doing here?"

"Dumbledore told me to come here," Melissa said.

"You were looking for this weren't you?" I turned around and saw Esmeralda holding up the scroll.

"Yeah," Melissa replied.

"Here, take it," Esmeralda said, handing it over to Melissa. Melissa looked suspicious and uncertain but she took it.

"I didn't curse it to bite or anything, you know," Esmeralda said, seeing Melissa's shaking hand.

"Yeah, well, someone did something to it so that it takes people to weird and insane worlds that don't make sense at all!" Melissa argued.

"Ring, ring, remember?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"It's probably midnight. I don't know about you but I want to go and get some sleep," Esmeralda said and she left. Melissa stared after her.

"Mel, are you okay?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but Esmeralda…she…"

"She walked out the door. You got a problem with someone walking out a door?"

"That was the door? I thought the door was on the other side," Melissa said, pointing to the wall.

"Well…" I started to say but instead I got a better idea. I took out my wand and I lit it. I walked to the door and flashed my wand light at it. "This is the door." I said. I walked over to the wall Melissa was pointing to and did the same. "This is the wall. Now, do you see the difference?" Melissa nodded uncertainly.

"I know what I saw, Jen. I was certain it was the wall," Melissa replied.

I sighed, "Perhaps you need some sleep. Come on, let's get that scroll to Dumbledore and give the map back."

We walked to Dumbledore's. Harry, Ron and Hermione just happened to walk by so we talked for a while.

A/N: The ending was weird, I know but still, please R&R.


	8. The Dream

Chapter 8: The Dream

Normal POV:

Harry Potter knew he was dreaming, or, at least, that is what he thought, but it all seemed so real and he felt everything as though he was actually there. He wanted better clothes but he wore nothing but a t-shirt and shorts at that time, which didn't quite help with the situation he was facing in front of him. It just made him feel helpless. Tall, snow-capped mountains spread out in front of him. Wind blew towards him, taking with it the snow of those numerous massive shapes. He shivered as he felt those tiny white flakes touched him, stinging him, spreading their freezing bodies as they melt into water droplets on his skin. He turned around, hoping that the wind would stop blowing soon. As he did, he saw that there were more of those towering mountains.

The wind seemed to come from all directions at once, pushing coldness towards him. The wind and the cold were teaming up, making him cold before it even reached him. Whether they really hate him, because they were trying to freeze him to death, or really like him because they seem to cling on to him like another person hugging, only they never let go, he did not know. He did not care to know either. The point was that they were going to kill him soon if he did not do anything.

He tried to move his legs, to go somewhere (not that he really had anywhere or know where) but they seemed to have a mind of their own. That or they are frozen solid. Panic raced through him, quick as wildfire. He had battled Voldemort, the dark lord before but then, he could at least find a way to stop most of his attacks. This was unbearable. He would rather face Voldemort ten more times than go through with this and he didn't care if people thought he was weird.

_Which they probably do,_ Harry thought. _But like I have much of a choice of whom I rather face. This is probably a dream in which I, of all people just happened to be stuck in…AGAIN! If Voldemort is doing this…AGAIN, I swear I'll kill him for real this time. I'm tired of this!_

"I want to wake up!" He yelled lamely into the wind.

"Then get up!" A familiar voice said simply. Harry looked around for its owner trying to remember who it was.

"Where are you?" He yelled back.

"Umm, right in front of you. Oh, just wake up, already," it said. Harry felt himself waking up this time. The mountains and the coldness had disappeared. He was in the library. He then realized who was talking to him, Esmeralda.

"Here," Harry said as he pulled out the scroll that Melissa had given him yesterday night. "Abrielle told me to give this back to you."

"What was the point of giving it to Mel in the first place," Esmeralda grumbled. "I was hoping she would do some research." She handed the scroll back. "Give it to Jen, then."

"Can't, Charlisse, she's still in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Or in her bed," Esmeralda said. "Thanks anyways." She took the scroll and left to find a book.


	9. Discoveries

Chapter 9: Discoveries

Normal POV:

_In the Ravenclaw common room_

Jenna Charlisse looked over her notes for transfiguration, trying to memorize all there is on that piece of parchment. Try as she might, she couldn't concentrate, even though she was a Ravenclaw. Her mind wandered and every time she brought it back, it wondered again. With an exasperated sigh, she gave up and gathered all her thick books into one neat pile. She dropped them on a desk and flopped onto her bed. She reached underneath her pillow and drew out the thing that had made her usually focused mind wander: a scroll, wrinkled with age yet its surface was white and looked new. Jenna slowly unrolled it and waited a few seconds as if expecting something unusual to happen. When nothing did, she continued to inspect its empty contents.

Harry had told her about his weird dream and she took the scroll to see if it's true. It turned out it was, to her disappointment. She had the same dreams ever since she got the scroll from him.

Jenna turned and turned the scroll over and over trying to find evidence that it had been used before. Not a single speck of ink was found. Jenna took out her own bottle of ink and her quill. She dipped the quill into the ink bottle and put the tip of the quill of the scroll. She thought for a moment, with her quill poised at one end of the scroll and started scribbling random lines on it. The scroll remained blank as if the quill had no ink on it. Thinking that it needed to have real words on it, Jenna started writing her name all over it, using a different style every time and ignoring the fact that nothing is coming up.

After a few minutes, she came to the bottom of the scroll and noticed something strange about it. The bottom and right edge was slightly jagged and a bit softer than the rest of the scroll. Inspecting it carefully, she came to the conclusion that it had been ripped neatly and what she had was only a piece of the scroll.

Jenna took out a pile of parchments that she had bought and started looking through each one. She was looking for something familiar that she had seen while buying the parchments. She finally found it: another wrinkled paper like the scroll. She attached it to the bottom of the scroll. It seemed to fit perfectly. She tried to take it off but it seemed to have glued itself to the scroll. Jenna shrugged, rolled it up and stuffed it under her pillow again. Her stomach growled. She sighed and went down to the Great Hall.

_In the Great Hall_

Melissa Abrielle was walking through the rows of people, looking for a place to sit down. She saw Jenna and went over and sat down beside her.

"Hi, Jen," Melissa said casually as she sat down. "What's up? I was wondering if you could help me with some charms homework in the library. Can You?" Jenna didn't seem to hear her. "Jen?" Melissa looked over at Jenna.

"Pizza's good…you should really try some. Have you even tasted the pizza here, they're the best!" Jenna said while munching away on her second piece of pizza.

Melissa stared at her for a split second before she said, "Yeah, yeah, I understand the fact that you like pizza. Please understand that I'm talking to you here and the fact that I do not like to be ignored!"

Jenna looked up from her pizza. She swallowed the piece that she was chewing. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Melissa stuck her tongue out but she repeated what she said to Jenna.

"Oh, yeah sure. I finished that last week." Melissa rolled her eyes at her and muttered, "Ravenclaws." She turned to her and added in an almost-convincing cheerful tone, "See you then."

"Bye! Oh and by the way, try some pizza!" Jenna called after her. Jenna watched her leave and finished her pizza. She got up and went to her bed and grabbed the scroll with the attached piece of parchment along with her charms stuff, planning to discuss the scroll with Mel when they finished with charms and left for the library, picking up another piece of pizza on the way.

_In the library_

Melissa was almost finished with her charms homework but she was obviously having difficulties with her history of magic essay. Jenna and Melissa had worked for a couple of hours on the boring subject but they got nowhere at all. Finally Jenna got impatient and desperately wanted to show Melissa the scroll so she gave up with Melissa's slowness and wrote out the whole essay for her. It didn't take long for Jenna to finish re-wording and re-writing her essay on Melissa's parchment.

Melissa sighed as she looked over Jenna's work. "I have no idea how you Ravenclaws do this." She looked inside her bag. "At least I still have one more piece of parchment left. I guess I'll have to buy more." She took the last crumpled piece out, put it aside, and went back to digging through the contents of her bag. "I'll need your help on one more thing." She dug deeper. "Ah, I finally found it." She took out a crumpled up piece of parchment. "My potions homework, can you check it for me? I know I probably got all of it wrong." Jenna didn't answer. She was staring at the extra parchment that Melissa had left on the table. "Hello, earth to Jenna, are you in there?" Jenna looked up.

"Mel, can I see your leftover parchment?" Without waiting for an answer, Jenna grabbed the parchment and studied it. Then she looked up and said, "Mel, there's something you need to know." She took out the scroll and started telling Melissa everything that happened in the morning. Melissa looked at her, half expecting her to say she was joking but she did not say anything until Jenna was finished.

"So, your point is?" Melissa said once Jenna was finished. Jenna stared blankly at her and then she took Melissa's extra parchment and put it directly to the right edge of the first piece of the scroll. Jenna took her hands off the scroll and looked up. Unfortunately, Melissa didn't get what Jenna was doing and stared at her as if she was an idiot. Jenna looked confused for a second before she realized that she needed to show Melissa what she did. She pushed the scroll towards her and picked it up by the newly attached parchment. It stayed together. Melissa stared at it. "It still has one piece missing," she concluded.

"About time you noticed," Jenna grumbled. "Here keep it for a day. I'm busy tonight." Melissa took the scroll and left.


End file.
